


Not a thing to do, but talk to you

by MinervaHope



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Awesome Molly Weasley, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Good Draco Malfoy, Hogwarts, Jealous Harry Potter, M/M, Protective Harry Potter, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:35:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinervaHope/pseuds/MinervaHope
Summary: ‘ The first time that Harry saw Draco he thought he was the most annoying first year in the entire school. Then he cursed the sorting hat for making him a Slytherin. ’It’s Drarry but make it That 70’es show style.(You can read it too even if you haven’t watched the show, everything is explained.)Featuring:Draco as JackieHarry as HydeTheodore as KelsoRon as EricHermione as Donna
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy/Theodore Nott, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 26
Kudos: 75





	1. Chapter 1

The first time that Harry saw Draco he thought he was the most annoying first year in the entire school. Then he cursed the sorting hat for making him a Slytherin. 

“Hi, Theodore!! Look, look, look!!” The eleven year old said and gave a little twirl.

Nott smiled widely and Harry raised an eyebrow.

“Your father must be proud, Draco.”

“Yes!! Daddy said he would get me a Nimbus 2000 if I got into Slytherin.” He exclaimed proudly as he took a sit in front of them. 

Daddy.

Harry snorted. They were at school, the Slytherins would eat him alive if he kept acting like a spoiled little brat.

“Hi! It’s nice to meet you!” He says offering him a very delicate hand. “You must be Harry, Theodore talked about you in his letters. I’m Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.”

“Call me Potter.” He says just nodding his way, making him lower his hand all together.

“Why?”

“Oh, only the Weasleys call him Harry.” Nott explained to him.

“Is it because your name is muggle?”

Harry froze for a moment before Nott intervened.

“Draco, you can’t hang out with us if you say that stuff.”

“Oh, right. Sorry. My godfather hates his muggle lastname, I thought it could be something like that.”

Harry didn’t know who his godfather was but he had just decided that he couldn’t stand any words that came out of the blond boy’s mouth.

“My mother was a muggleborn, and she chose that name.”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you-“

He took a last bite and stood up from the table. 

“I’ll see what Ron is up to.”

Draco’s grey doe eyes were looking at him, his cheeks pink from the embarrassment. Nott just nodded and said that he was going to stay a little longer on the Slytherin table.

Harry marched off to the Gryffindor table.

Draco started to hang out with them more once Nott and him started to date. Why would his friend commit to a bratty ridiculous thirteen year-old boy was a mystery. To be honest, Nott was never the smartest out of the three of them so it didn’t surprised him either.

Their relationship was basically Draco bitching about everything, Nott hiding from him and then finding them making out in a brooms closet. 

Still... seeing them made Harry think about his own love life. He kind of wanted to have someone, you know? But he wanted someone who he could talk to, someone who was smart and passioned and maybe good at quidditch...

His eyes slightly diverted to look at Ginny. They had been getting along better now that she could actually formulate a sentence to talk to him. This last summer he had spent it almost everyday with her.

Christmas was coming up and he knew that Dean was going to ask her out on New Year’s Eve. Dean didn’t have the whole ‘don’t date your best friend’s sister’ problem like he had.

They were all hanging out next to the lake, Nott and Ron were trying to teach Mione to actually stay on a broom while Ginny kept telling them that they sucked and that they were terrible teachers. Harry gave out trying to teach Hermione anything quidditch related a long time ago.

Draco was doing his homework next to him. He always tried to take his books everywhere to keep his marks up but still be, as he would call it, a good boyfriend and hang out with Nott’s friends. 

Harry wished the boy would just hang out with people his own age. It was so lame to have a third year tagging along with them everywhere they went. But the last time he said something about it, Nott just pointed out that Ginny was a fourth year and he wasn’t making a fuss about it. Clearly, he wasn’t. Harry wanted to snog Ginny but he didn’t want to snog Draco. He didn’t even want to see Draco snog with any living creature, much less with his fifteen year-old friend, honestly.

“Hey, Draco. Come here for a second.” He gestured for him to sit besides him. The blond boy blinked, surprised. Most of the times they only fought so he was wary of getting close. 

In the end he grabbed his bag and took a few steps forward before dropping everything besides him.

“Look, Potter, if you want to make out with me the answer it’s probably no.”

He felt his cheeks burn and turned to look at the boy.

“What? NO-“

“I’m just saying-“

“Can you shut up?” Draco pursed his lips and raised his eyebrows, doing that face that Harry found sometimes cute before the blond boy ended up talking and ruining it. “I want to give this girl a Christmas present-“

“Oh for Salazar, it’s Ginny.”

“it’s not Ginny.”

“Fine. it’s not Ginny. How much do you have?”

Well, technically he was rich but because he wasn’t allow to access his vault entirely until he was of age...

“Eight galleons.”

“You don’t deserve a girl like Ginny for eight galleons!”

“You know what? Forget it.”

He ended up framing a picture he liked that they had taken the first Christmas he had spent at the Weasleys. Both of them with the jumper that Mrs. Weasley had knitted for them and a golden snitch flying around the two of them. Ginny loved it. And the framing only took eight galleons. Draco Malfoy could go fuck himself.

Ron was freaking out about the bloody Yulle ball, Harry was just glad he wasn’t going at all. 

“This is it, mate. Years and years and now this it the night.”

“The night where you chicken out again?” 

His best friend aimed to punch him in the arm but he quickly moved away, laughing.

They were in the Gryffindor common room, most of the time Harry spent his time there, a snake in the lion’s den, but he liked it. It was cozy there, and it reminded him of the Burrow a little bit.

Draco entered the common room, probably because now that Hermione and him were friends she just kept giving him the password. Nott and him had been broken up for a month; when he first heard of it, Harry had this stupid fantasy that they would never have to speak to Draco again. He was wrong.

He sat on the couch next to them, sighing very loudly. Ron and him shared a look before choosing to ignore him. Draco sighed even louder.

“Is there something wrong?” He asked because he really wished the boy would just go away. 

“Theodore is going to the Yulle ball with stupid Pansy Parkinson.”

Good for Nott, actually going with someone his own age (kind of, she was a year older but at least she wasn’t a third year), and Parkinson was hot.

“So?” Ron asked annoyed.

“So, I told him I was going too, with someone better looking and smarter and better than him.”

“Who?”

“I don’t have anybody, Potter! It was obviously a lie.” He threw himself dramatically on the free space of the couch. “Now I have to get someone to take me but the Ball is in two days, everyone already have dates.”

Harry snorted and nodded.

“Sounds about right.”

Then, something seemed to flashed through his grey stormy eyes. Fuck.

“Wait, Potter! You are not going!”

“Exactly.”

“Oh, come on! I’ll pay for everything. The robes, whatever you need, the haircut even.”

Harry gave him an incredulous look. It was so bloody unbelievable how naturally skilled he was to insult someone in the middle of a conversation.

“I have robes, I just don’t want to be near you.”

Ron sent him a look. Most of the times he hated Draco as much as he did, but the redhead had this protective thing about the boy, probably because he was the youngest of the group. Harry shrugged, Draco was a big boy.

But when he turned to look at him, the blond boy had his face all red. Tears were escaping his grey (some would say beautiful) eyes, before the sobbing began. Soon enough, Draco had threw himself on Harry, wetting his uniform with the bloody tears and muttering things like ‘Theodore is going to shag her’ ‘I’m such a bad person, that’s why he left me’ ‘Everyone will laugh at me!’, all in this very awkward combination of crying and high pitch tone that didn’t suit him at all. 

He looked at Ron, gesturing him to do something but the redhead just made a face like he didn’t have a clue about how to calm him down.

The crying just wasn’t stopping and he needed for it to go away. 

“LOOK, DO YOU WANT TO GO TO THE YULE BALL?”

And the sobbing stopped instantly. He had been tricked, hadn’t he? 

“Yes...” Draco said as he cleaned the tears away with his hands. “Meet me at the entrance hall at seven!” A smug smile on his lips as he almost skipped to the door.

When he had dissapeared, Ron looked at him.

“Mate, Nott is going to kill you.” Harry just shrugged.

“Maybe this would get his head out of his arse and they can get back together.”

And they had. After dancing a few slow songs with Draco, laughing as they chose who was the worst couple at the ball, and earning a few murderous looks from Nott... He ended up talking with his friend to make him get back with the blond boy. 

He ended up snogging Parkinson, so he wasn’t really complaining. The little uncomfortable feeling in his stomach was probably something he ate.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here’s the second chapter, leave your comments and let me know what you thought! 💕
> 
> Ps. I’ve checked but sorry if you find any errors in this one✨

The Dursleys didn’t want him there anymore, last summer had already been hard enough, it was like they took joy in seeing Harry being miserable. In the summer before sixth year he had survived two weeks there before he had to just move out of there. He grabbed his luggage, called for the Knight-bus and went to stay to the Leaky Cauldron.

Harry didn’t know how long he was there for before Nott and Draco found him eating alone at the Leaky. Apparently it was their date night. Harry couldn’t help to think that Draco wouldn’t be caught dead eating here if it weren’t for Nott. Draco liked expensive restaurants, specially muggle ones even if he wouldn’t ever admit it near his father (but Harry had heard him once or twice mention some good muggle restaurants that he knew, probably because his Aunt Andromeda had taken him).

“What are you doing here?” Nott asked him and Harry couldn’t bring himself to lie to them. Not when he avoided Ron’s and Nott’s letters for almost three weeks.

“I live here now.” He replied simply and of course that ’daddy’s boy Malfoy’ couldn’t just keep his comments to himself.

“Ugh, are you kidding?”

“Draco” Nott tried to warn him but it was useless.

“No! He’s been ignoring Weasley without a bloody reason and Mrs. Weasley, and he’s been ignoring you too, Theodore!! Maybe you all have patience for him but I sure as hell don’t. Come on, Potter, get your things.”

“Excuse me?”

The bratty blond git raised his perfect eyebrows.

“Did I stutter? We are leaving, we’ll floo to the Weasleys.”

And that’s how Harry found himself officially adopted by Molly and Arthur. Officially was a strong word because there was no papers but he moved there and they cleaned the attic, got rid of the ghoul there, and gave that room to Harry. He felt like it was his own piece of heaven on earth, his round window let him see the sunset and he could finally decorate his own room as he wanted. He had to admit that he was kind of grateful that Draco and Nott had dragged him out the Leaky.

Living with the Weasleys was even better than he ever imagined. It was loud, it was crazy and the burrow normally had even more people than it should have. 

Another cool thing was that Nott and Hermione came around all the time, the burrow was like their hang out place, Harry already knew this but he never got to live it, maybe he would stay a week or two at the end of the summer but Nott and Mione were always on trips with their respective families so he never got to see them. Now he saw them all the time, it was awesome. 

The only problem with Nott being there was that Draco was there too, parading himself shirtless around the house, claiming he wanted to get a tan. Draco Malfoy was probably the whitest person Harry had met in his life, quite literally, his skin almost shone in the sun; the only thing he was going to get was a damn sunburn. And forget about the shirtless business, Harry had to spend his days watching Nott and Draco being disgusting, sharing saliva, in front of everyone. One would think that with how much they were all over each other that Nott was finally getting his shit together. He was wrong though.

“Any news from Parkinson?” Ron asked Nott. The three of them were hanging out in Harry’s room while Hermione and Draco helped Mrs. Weasley with dinner.

“She might go to Paris with her family too.”

“For real, man? Didn’t you cut out that shit with her?” Harry asked pushing his glasses up his nose. He fucking hated having to lie about this, he wasn’t going to rat out Nott but he hated all this so much.

“Well, yeah! Last time we hooked up was like four months ago, Draco and I had a fight”

“Are you fighting now?” Harry asked raising an eyebrow, confused. They were literally snogging twenty minutes ago. 

“Nah, but he knows that I’m a free man when we don’t see each other.”

“Really? Does he?”

He felt Ron kicking him, he turned around to see him and the redhead was mouthing ‘Don’t’ because he knew that Harry was capable of going down stairs and just ask the blond if he actually knew about this arrangement. The answer would probably be no.

“Whatever.” Harry mumbled and hoped that they would change the subject.

———————————

Harry was lying on the couch next to Ron and Hermione. They were holding hands, occasionally kissing, as they revised their transfiguration’s notes. Harry, on the other hand, was playing with a snitch because he was so bloody bored. It was Draco’s and Nott’s anniversary so they were nowhere to be found.

He wasn’t listening to the conversation, not until Hermione asked for his opinion.

“What?” He asked, confused.

“Draco and Nott, do you think that tonight is the night”

Harry frowned and stopped playing with the snitch entirely.

“There’s no way.” The redhead said.

“Why not? They are in love and they have been dating for a year now-“ Hermione started to say but Harry interrupted her.

“Draco is fourteen.”

“Oh, Harry, like that means something at this point. It’s not like they haven’t done stuff.”

This was ridiculous. They should know that this wasn’t alright. Nott was older,yes, but the thing that was absolutely wrong was pushing Draco for stuff he wasn’t ready yet. And the blond boy wasn’t going to admit that, obviously, much less to Hermione. Draco normally acted like he was sixteen like the rest of them, talked about sex, drugs, professional careers... And Harry knew that it was because he feared rejection, he feared that one day Nott was going to wake up and realize that Draco was two years younger and that there were things he wasn’t ready for. 

If you asked Nott, the reason why he cheated on Draco all the time was because they couldn’t do anything yet. He had swore that the moment they would start having sex, he would cut it out. If you asked Nott, Draco was the love of his life, he was going to marry him one day and they would have two kids that looked just like Draco did because he was so so pretty, way prettier than Nott was.

If you asked Harry, love didn’t exist. It was ephemeral, it was meant to fade out, the only people on earth that were still in love with each other after all this years were Arthur and Molly, and they were the exception, not the rule. Ron and Hermione would probably get married, but they would not be happy about it in ten years when they have two kids even though Hermione wanted to have a career and not be a housewife. 

And if you asked Harry who was going to be someone one day out of the five of them... The answer probably would be Draco. A model or an actor, something flashy and glamorous but with the twist that Lucius Malfoy couldn’t help him in those industries, he had to make it on his own and work hard as fuck for it. Draco even had a ten years plan, to get a job in the wizarding world and support his muggle studies in acting and modeling, (something that Lucius refused to do), until he would get an offer (because of course he would) and then focus on his career, he would get married at the age of twenty to fulfill his duties as a heir of the Malfoy family, and consider having kids maybe at thirty when his career would be more settled (he planned on telling the press that he was taking a year off , making them anxious and desperate for his return, get pregnant and not be seen and come back after the baby is born to resume his career). If he concentrated enough, he could hear Draco’s voice in his head, the words he had said after he told him all this: ’It’s brilliant, Potter. You’ll see me in movies with Di Caprio’. Harry couldn’t understand how someone like Nott, who had his dick for a brain, could be the right person to support Draco through all of that. Nott was probably going to live of his own family fortune and do nothing for the rest of his life; Harry was planning on doing the same but at least he wasn’t dating someone with goals in life.

“Are you alright, mate?” Ron asked, probably because Harry went really quiet and moody after Hermione’s comment. 

Hermione didn’t know about Nott cheating on Draco (Bro-code and all that rubbish), so he couldn’t exactly tell her what was bothering him.

“Yeah, I’m just tired. I’m gonna head to the dungeons.”

——————————

“Are you serious??” Ron asked with an incredible enthusiasm, Harry couldn’t blame him, this was huge.

“But he could lose his job!” Hermione exclaimed horrified. It was a good thing that Harry had casted a muffliato around them because the conversation should stay private.

He shrugged, there was a smile on his face that couldn’t be erased by anything in this world, not even with the disgusting sight of the couple in front of him exchanging saliva.

“Hey, Nott! Stop sucking face with Draco for a second.” 

He saw Nott bite Draco’s bottom lip before leaving his lips and turning his head towards Harry. He also saw the blond boy shiver for a second after that. Harry had to resist the impulse to gag right there.

“Found Parkinson with the new potions apprentice, they were getting it on in the potions classroom and forgot the privacy charms.”

“What?” 

“Ugh, classy much?” Draco said with a face of disgust.

“Yeah,” Harry chuckled. “It was like watching live porno, I mean, the bad one because he’s old, but yeah.” 

“Pansy wouldn’t do that!” Nott exclaimed and Harry had to contain himself from smiling even more widely. “And even if she did, he’s old, that’s against the law-“ 

“Actually it isn’t, Parkinson is seventeen, she’s of age, and she’s on her seventh year now... He could lose his job though, student-professor relationships are strictly forbidden.”

“Well, that’s just bullshit!” Nott exclaimed.

“Why do you care so much if Pansy is sleeping with a professor, Theodore?” Draco asked raising his perfectly groomed eyebrow and Harry tilted his head smiling still.

“Yeah, Nott, Why do you care so much?” Draco turned his head to look at Harry now, trying to find answers. He just fixed his glasses and raised his eyebrows too. 

“I just think that- that it’s wrong... for a grown man, Ehrr, to be with a student- Because, well, it can be confusing and dangerous.” Nott was the worst liar on planet earth, Harry had no idea how he got away with all his bullshit. 

“God, you’re noble.” 

Draco wasn’t buying it, though, so mission accomplished. Served him right. The blond boy fucking slept with Nott and the ungrateful bastard was still cheating on him with fucking Pansy Parkinson. Harry didn’t even know if they were using protection, at this point he was bloody concerned for Draco’s health. Yes, that was the only bloody reason he was meddling.

——————————

They were hanging out in the Gryffindor common room. Ron and Hermione were sitting on the small couch while Ginny and him were lying on the big one right in front of the fireplace. The good thing about living with the Weasleys was that any feelings he once had for Ginny were absolutely gone, and to be honest, he was glad they never dated. It would have been awkward as fuck now with the Weasleys and their personalities were too alike. 

Harry was pretty tired but Nott had asked for their Room back in the dungeons, probably because he wanted to do stuff with Draco. At least he that’s what he thought until he saw the blond boy entering the common room fuming and red eyed.

“I just saw Theodore making out with Pansy Parkinson in his bed!”

Harry turned his head, his green eyes wide in surprise. Was this it? Finally? 

“Oh, well, that’s shocking!” Ron said trying to sound genuine before kicking Harry in his shin. He groaned in pain.

“... Yeah, I’m so surprised I can’t find the words.”

He was kind of glad that Draco was so focused on Nott being an arse that he didn’t point out the fact that they were lying too.

“So that’s it. That’s it, we are over.”

“...Right. And by over you mean?” Ginny asked because Draco and Nott fought all the time, break up and then went back together.

“I mean over and done. Forever.”

“... And by forever you mean..?”

“Forever! Are you not listening to me? Merlin! And after everything I put up with him,” He said grabbing a cushion and throwing it to the other side of the room. “Him almost setting the Manor on fire, taking Parkinson to the Yulle Ball last year, forgetting my birthday-“

“To be fair, that’s only the things you know about.” Harry added and gain himself a glare from Hermione. 

It had been a week since the ‘Draco and Nott’ break up. So far it seemed like any other break up, Harry was fearing that they would get back together at this rate.

“I just- I feel like my life is finally starting, you know?” Draco said for the millionth time and Hermione and Ron nodded and kept on eating. 

Harry saw Nott approach the Gryffindor table somewhat wary. He stood right besides Draco and shifted uncomfortably.

“Draco.” His voice sounded weak and his eyes where red from crying... That was a new one.

“Theodore.” There was something about Draco with him that always gave Harry the creeps. Even with the blond boy being a bossy bitch and not taking shit from anyone, he always seemed to weak and degrade himself whenever Nott was near. Right now, he could see it in his body language, how much restrain and control it was taking him not to cave and forgive him.

“I was looking for you.”

“Well, you found me.”

“I think we are going to go outside-“ Ron started to get up but Harry caught his arm and pulled him back down.

“No, come on, Ron. How could this not be good.” Harry said with a light tone as he stole another potato from his plate.

“Look... I- This days have been awful. I can’t stop crying and yesterday Crabbe did something funny and all I wanted to do was tell you about it... I was stupid. I know this is not the first thing I’ve done that has hurt you, I fucked up so many times that I can’t even remember right now-“ 

“Hey, give it a try, I’ll fill out the blanks.” Harry interrupted him and Nott turned around to glare at him before continuing.

“I need you, okay? More than anything. I love you. I promise to never ever do it again... so can you please take me back...?” 

Harry couldn’t look away. Draco’s eyes were starting to shine from the tears that were forming in his eyes.

“No.”

That seemed to catch Hermione’s and Ron’s attention.

“...What..?” Nott asked with even a smaller voice.

“No, Theodore. We’re done.”

“F-Fine!” His friend said with his voice cracking before turning away and almost running outside of the Great hall.

Now Draco was definitely crying, trying to clean the tear from his cheeks but failing spectacularly because new ones just kept on falling instead.

“So- That’s-“ He chuckled. “That had to be the smartest thing I’ve ever done. Right? I just-“ And whatever he was saying was cut off with the sobs that started to scape from his mouth. 

And maybe Harry’s brain wasn’t working properly, because he got under the table to pass to the other side from it as fast as he could, stood up and offered a hug to the blond boy. Draco didn’t even think about it either, he just through himself on Harry’s arms and cried. 

Ron raised an eyebrow and gestured to them to ask ‘what the fuck was he doing’ but Harry decided to ignore him.

—————————————

“You know, after Theodore and I broke up, I thought I wouldn’t want to hang out with you guys anymore.” 

“Yeah, that’s what we were hoping.” Harry replied as he flipped the pages of his book. 

It was Hogsmade weekend, Ron was with Hermione, Ginny had a date with Dean, and now, after three weeks of crying, Nott had evolved to this new stage of grief: dating Pansy Parkinson in hope of making Draco jealous. To be honest, it was probably working, but the blond boy was too pissed off to go back to him.

“I think that if I did that, you would probably miss me.”

Harry just ignored his comment. He wasn’t going to confirm or deny that.

“Right?” 

Again, Harry was not going to comment on that. Instead, he decided to change the subject.

“I think, that it’s important, after a bad break-up, to be with your friends and all that.”

“Exactly!” Draco exclaimed and scooted a little closer in the couch. “So, let’s go to Hogsmade to hang out.” Harry almost laughed at that. 

“Yeah, no. I meant friends like Hermione or, you know, not me.”

He said and got off the couch because Draco was awfully close and it was making him uncomfortable.

“But I noticed that you are alone a lot, and I’m alone a lot now; so let’s be alone together!”

Harry was utterly amazed about how much of that sounded like Draco wanted to have a no-strings-attached arrangement. He probably didn’t realize it.

“I don’t think-“

“Oh, come on, Potter! I’ll buy! We’ll go to The Three-Broomsticks, and I’ll buy you something for quidditch.”

He was really lonely, wasn’t he? 

“You’ve been through a tough time. Fine, let’s go.” He said and Draco went to grab his fancy coat.

After Hogsmade, a Harry decided to go flying for a little bit. They didn’t meet with any of their friends there so that was good, Harry wouldn’t hear the end of it if they’d have seen him eating with Draco alone.

“Thank you for the gloves, Draco. It wasn’t necessary-“

“Don’t worry, I want you to have them. Besides, I’m saving a fortune now that I don’t have to feed and clothe Theodore.”

“If you insist.”

“I do.” He said nodding. “So, well, tomorrow, I was thinking we could play a seeker’s game-“ Harry chuckled.

“Tomorrow? No, this was a today’s thing. If you’re trying to bribe me with this gloves you can just take them back.” He replied looking at him. 

The blond boy turned his head, looking straight at the pitch.

“I see.” His voice sounded strangled, almost as if...

“What are you going to do, cry?” He said trying to light up the mood but then he noticed it. “Oh, shit you’re crying. Draco. Draco, look at me.” Harry reached out to move some blond locks off his face. “You are going to be fine, okay? This whole thing is going to be just fine.” 

His greys eyes were on him, the blond boy nodded slightly and Harry saw determination in his eyes before he leaned in and put his delicate lips over his. Harry was wide eyed, frozen for a second before he pushed him away.

“No! Bad, Draco!” Okay, that sounded lame but no, he wasn’t going to allow this.

“But, Potter! I thought we agreed that you’re alone a lot and I’m  I’m alone a lot...” So he really had said it that way, didn’t he?

Harry sighed. Any other living person would have kissed him back and fuck everything else. Not him, though. Too much was on the line: his friendship with Nott, a possible fight in the group, Draco was so young, he didn’t have the slightest idea about what he wanted. He looked at him again, fixing his glasses and shifting in his place.

“Look, Draco, I’m trying to help you out here so just listen to me: you gotta realize that you can do better than Nott.” ‘And better than me for that matter.’

The blond boy’s mouth formed a little pout as he looked at him with those doe grey stormy eyes.

“But what if I never find anybody else?”

‘Like that’s possible.’

“You will, you’ll find somebody great!” He paused for a moment, trying to find the words to be able to make him feel better but not seem so lame about it. “See, I myself don’t like you. I find you abrasive,” It was so funny to see his expressions each time Harry added a word. “but if didn’t know you, and I had never talked to you... I’d think you’re totally hot.” He ended up, smiling smugly because that was probably the first and only time he would get to tell Draco he was hot.

“Thank you, Potter.” He replied smiling brightly.

“Anything for you, Doll.” 

And where did that even came from? He turned his head to the pitch again, trying to hide his blush. 

’A slip of the tongue, it doesn’t mean anything.’


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I hope you like this one!! I love reading you comments so let me know what you thought✨
> 
> Ps. I’ve checked but sorry if this has any errors.

Harry really fucking hated this unspoken ‘you have to be polite’ rule they all had going on, he had hated it with Draco back then and he hated it with Parkinson now. 

It was completely unnecessary to bring your boyfriend/girlfriend to the hang outs, Harry knew this because he had dated through the years and not once was he tempted to bring any boy or girl he was seeing. Nott said that it was because Harry didn’t fall in love, he just fucked around and maybe took someone to dinner if he wanted. And maybe he was right, maybe that was why Harry didn’t bring anyone, but Nott was inviting Pansy Parkinson to the Gryffindor common room and he knew for a fact that he wasn’t in love with her either. Not when all he did was kissing her while stealing glances of Draco on the other side of the room. 

Harry was aware that this was hurting Draco. The blond boy wouldn’t ever say it, not with Nott acting like a prat on purpose, but it made him feel small, unwanted. He could see it in the way Draco would hug himself as he talked to Hermione, trying to find some kind of protection. And as more days passed, it became his personal goal to make Parkinson feel unwelcome in their group. So whenever they wanted to play monopoly? Parkinson was not invited. Going to the Three Broomsticks? Parkinson was not invited. A friendly quidditch game? Parkinson was not invited. 

The guys had an argument about it.

“Why not?”

“Because she’s unbearable.” Harry replied.

“You used to think that Draco was unbearable too!!” 

“Yes, but now he’s in the group and he’s Hermione’s best friend.” Ron said as calm as he could although Harry could see that he wanted to slam the book in his head over Nott’s head.

“How about this? She’s my girlfriend now, if you don’t want her here then I don’t want to be here-“

What a big whiny baby.

“Then go! Whatever. Go and have crappy sex some more, maybe it’s still worth it.”

Nott showed him both of his middle fingers and stormed out. Harry couldn’t care less about his tantrum, honestly. Because, now, the rest of them were stuck with the aftermath of Nott’s bloody decisions. Now, Harry had to be nice to Draco and be careful not to hurt his feelings because he already felt like shit anyways. 

And Pansy Bloody Parkinson could be welcome into their group once she’d stopped trying to suck Nott’s face right in front of Draco to mark her bloody territory. Or once she’d stopped talking about all the sex they were having, how now ’Theo could finally be satisfied’. He was so fucking tired of seeing tears in the corner of Draco’s eyes.

They were playing monopoly in the great hall because the Gryffindor common room was too crowded. Everytime it rained on weekends it was impossible for them to find a place to hang out, people were everywhere and Harry hated people.

Draco was winning, occasionally he would crack a joke about being the richest in the game because he was the richest in real life. Harry was buying himself a hotel when Nott approach them with Parkinson by his side, drenched from the rain, like it had caught them outside.

“Next time make sure you check the weather, Theo. And bring a blanket, I think I have a twig in my shorts.” She complained as she waved her wand trying to cast a drying charm.

“What a coincidence, so does Nott!” Harry said with a fake surprised tone in his voice. He heard Draco’s laughter and he couldn’t contain his smirk.

“Yeah, okay, nice one.” Nott admitted, the. He turned to Ron. “Who’s winning?”

“The ferret over there.” The redhead replied as he counted the few bills he had left. 

“What will Hermione say if don’t learn to administrate your incomes, weasel?” He mocked him right back and Ron kicked him under the table making the blond boy hiss in pain.

“Hi, Draco.” He raised his eyes to look at him.

“Oh look, it’s Theodore and his community chest!” This, this was exactly why Draco was a Slytherin, he had a tongue almost as sharp as Harry’s.

“Nice,” He said and the blond boy winked his way. 

‘Ignore that. Ignore that. Ignore that.’ He kept internally repeating to himself, most of the times it didn’t work but at least he had the intention. It was not as he wished for Draco’s smirks or flirty winks to get stuck in his head. 

“Hey, Theo,” Pansy started to say as she fixed Nott’s tie. “Don’t wear that stupid snake tie when you come to the party tonight.”

He heard Draco gasp, looking up right back at her. Harry thought that it was kind of sad that Parkinson felt so threaten by Draco, so much that she just had to make his life impossible, hurt him. 

“I’m sorry, Draco!” She said with false regret. “Was that a gift?”

And Draco was positively fuming with that kind of anger that made him not functional.

“Yeah? Well-“ He started to look at her, his grey eyes searching in a hurry. “Were those shoes a gift? ‘Cause they’re ugly!” He exclaimed, his cheeks all red and puffy. He looked at Harry again for reassurance, silently asking if that had been too lame and the green-eyed just shrugged. 

“What are you doing here anyways?” She asked before changing her voice into a childish high-pitched one. “Shouldn’t you be playing with ribbons and ponies?” And adding a mocking pout that was all kinds of wrong in her face.

If it was possible, smoke was coming out of the blond’s ears now.

“Well, shouldn’t you be off- being a bitch?”

Harry approved of that, not the best comeback but at least Draco made Parkinson leave their table.

“Ugh! I hate Parkinson. She makes me somad. Sometimes I want to rip off her hair and hope it doesn’t grow back!”

Draco was pacing right in front of him in the Slytherin common room. Nott wasn’t there, he was at the library with Hermione and Ron. Harry supposed he should be there too, they had a Transfiguration essay due on Monday... But after that scene in the Great Hall he couldn’t leave the blond boy alone.

“That’s what she wants, you shouldn’t react to it. You give her power everytime you get mad or upset.”

“So what am I suppose to do? Shut up and take it??”

Harry chuckled at the outburst, he pushed his glasses up his nose and looked at him. 

“Your problem is that you are far too obvious about it. For a Slytherin, at least; I can see every single thought or emotion going on in your head.”

“You can not-“

“And you should just... don’t let them know you care. Do your house colors some justice and stop being all Gryffindory about Parkinson and Nott.”

The blond boy seemed to be considering what he said. His arms crossed over his chest and his hair all messed up because he had ran his hand through it and pulled in the middle of his ‘I hate my life’ rant.

“Okay... Potter?”

“Yes?”

“Would you teach me how to be a true Slytherin? The whole ‘I don’t give a fuck’ thingy.”

“I can’t teach you how to be a Slytherin, you can only learn how to be a Slytherin.”

“I don’t understand.”

“Exactly.”

“This is ridiculous! At this rate I’m gonna have to make new friends because I can’t stand to be nearher.” The blond boy said as he threw himself on the couch next to him. Harry blinked.

New friends.

New group of friends.

Maybe someone his age...

It was bound to happen eventually, Ron, Hermione, Nott and him were going to graduate next year and Draco would barely be fifteen and of course he was going to make other friends. Harry wasn’t deluded, whatever weird kind of friendship they had going on wasn’t going to last beyond Hogwarts... Maybe Draco and Hermione would still write to each other but Harry knew better than to expect a single letter from the blond.

But the thing was... Harry didn’t want for that to happen before it should.(Not that he would ever admit that to anyone).

“If I help you you have to do every single thing I say.” 

His eyes shone in excitement. There were time where Harry just wanted to blind himself, maybe that would be better than having to see Draco and convince himself that the things his stomach did when he was around were just a coincidental indigestion.

“That I can do.”

“Great, first:” Harry said as he took his Firebolt and put it in his lap. “Finish polishing my broom.”

“What? Potter, How is that-“

“What?”

“Nothing! Merlin...” He replied as he started to polish the firebolt.

“Whatever.” Draco said rolling his eyes in his very characteristically bratty way.

“Again.”

“Ugh! Whatever!”

“No, more aloofness.”

“What-E-ver!!”

“I’m still not hearing the aloofness,”

Draco grabbed the nearest cushion, put it over his face and screamed a little into it with frustration.

“Potter, when are we going to move on? I have been saying whatever for an hour!”

Harry took a few steps forward and sat next to him.

“You can say a lot by saying very little. Like, for example: pretend that you are Pansy and insult me.”

“Okay...” He eyed him doubtfully before doing the most exaggerated and annoying impression of Parkinson. “Hey, Potter! You are stupid!” Yeah, Parkinson would have come up with something better than that. He was pretty sure that Draco could too, but the blond boy had stopped insulting him since that not-date at Hogsmade.

“Whatever...” Harry answered with his best cool face on, aloof, fixing his glasses like nothing had happened.

“Oh Merlin! That was great!!”

“I know.”

“I’m so sorry I doubted you! Teach me more, come on,”

Harry smirked as he continued.

“Now, another important part of this is ambiguity. You don’t want for people to know what you actually mean... Like: invite me to hang out.”

Draco looked at him and his cheeks colored a little bit, but it was normal, Draco’s cheeks always got a little red when he was excited.

“Potter, do you want to grab a butterbeer with me...?”

“That’s cool...” He could see the confusion in his face. “See? You don’t know if I mean ‘That’s cool, I’ll go’ or ‘That’s cool, no thanks’”

“And that’s cool...?” He asked trying to see if he understood, to get Harry’s approval.

“Whatever...”He replied again with the same aloofness.

“Oh For Salazar!!” Draco laughed and clapped his hands. “This is awesome,” His stormy eyes looked at him directly and Harry was glad that he actually knew how to keep his cool/aloof face on because Draco was too close for his liking and all happy, smiling too bloody brightly. “Thank you, Potter, really.”

Harry shrugged.

“Whatever, it’s cool.” He heard Draco laugh softly at his response but said nothing. 

———————————

It wasn’t until Thursday that Pansy tried to tag along to their ‘after class hang out’ by the lake. And for real, why did she want to come anyways? They sat there and talk... Maybe listened to music with Hermione’s walkman, nothing fancy nor fun. 

And the most ridiculous thing was that she wasn’t even with Nott, she just had came to tell them that he was in detention with Snape for doing whatever stupid shit he did this time; and when Parkinson saw Draco there playing cards with Ron she asked if she could play too. 

“Err... it’s a two person game.” The redhead said and Hermione fought not to snort at that because That was the worst excuse ever. 

Harry just kept looking at Draco, impressed that the blond boy had not even looked at Pansy. Not even once. Of course that pissed off Parkinson even more.

“I’m surprised you know how to play, Draco. Isn’t it a little too adult for you?”

Clearly Pansy didn’t have the slightest idea what they were playing because it was certainly a kids game and Draco was just playing it with Ron because there wasn’t another thing to do.

“Whatever...” He said with a poker face on and threw another card. Harry couldn’t contain a smug smile appearing in his face.

“Draco, don’t you have a lame comeback saved just for this moment?” And Draco just shrugged, still not looking at her.

“That’s cool.”

Ron was now looking at the blond in front of him with an amused expression. 

“Oh, so now you’re Mr. Cool, aren’t you?” 

“Whatever...”

Still nothing, his face was really calm and Parkinson’s looked like it might explode. Draco threw another card and flicked Ron in his head to indicate that it was his turn now. 

“Well, if you are really as cool as you think you are, you would’ve been able to hold on to your one true love... But you couldn’t, could you? Oh well...” Said Parkinson as she turned around to walked back to the castle.

It all happened so fast. Draco grabbed his wand, his face red and wild grey eyes looking at her like he might just kill her. 

He muttered the incantation of the Bat- Bogey hex, Ginny had taught him that one, and soon enough Pansy was screaming as bats crawled out of her nose. She turned around, livid, and casted a stinging hex on Draco which only caused for him to get even more mad at her.

“Harry, do something!!” Hermione yelled at him and pushed him towards them. 

At some point, Harry chose to just watch as Draco kept throwing spells left and right. Hermione on the other hand tried to get in the middle of them, just earning herself a hex of Parkinson right on her leg.

“Hey! That hurt!! Draco: hex her arse off.” 

And Draco didn’t need to be told twice. He waved his wand with a smile on his face and casted an Instant Scalping Hex. 

Parkinson felt it as soon as it happened. She was watching as her hair fell to the floor with a horrified expression. 

She ran away trying to cover up her head.

“Bitch!” Draco yelled, with his blond hair all messy from the fight, a soft blush on his cheeks and his clothes not perfect for once. 

Harry tried to ignore how fast his heart started to beat at the sight.

“You left her bald, Ferret! You are my hero!!” Ron said because he was the one who got the worst from Pansy, apart from Draco of course.

“You kicked her arse, man!” Harry congratulate him because he couldn’t hide how proud and utterly amazed he was right now.

“Yeah... but I guess it wasn’t very Slytherin of me, was it, Potter?” He asked with somewhat shame in his eyes, like as he wasn’t aware that that was the most cool thing Harry has ever witnessed.

“Well... When Slytherins lose their cool, arse-kicking begins. And that’s your final lesson.” He concluded with a smirk before ruffling his blond hair, causing him to laugh.

His stupid heart couldn’t stop beating.

Stop it. He’s going to go back to Nott or, hopefully, aim for something better. I’m not better.


End file.
